


The Police Box Job

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Doctor Who, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash_today's Fireworks '11 porn battle for the prompt "Crossover, Leverage/Doctor Who, Sophie/River Song, travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Police Box Job

She raised her eyebrows sternly, pressing her lips together so that they wouldn't pout or form too thin a line—this one was difficult to read. But she liked a challenge.

“And am I supposed to...imagine the appropriate identification, Mister...?”

“Doctor, actually. Ah...one moment. Just...let's see here.” She watched as he glanced at the identification card again, obviously perplexed. His companion, however, was watching her while he rummaged in his pockets, identification card still in hand. “Well, that's never happened before. Actually, yes, yes it has, just once, but that was an entirely different circumstance involving...well, it was rather involved. And the point is, that's not supposed to happen.”

The blonde plucked the identification card out of his hand. She was smirking at Sophie even as she spoke to the still rummaging gentleman—if he could be called that in that kind of coat. “Let me handle this, sweetie.”

Sophie crossed her legs, leaning back in the chair. She glanced at the clock, noting that the hands were precisely where they were supposed to be. These strangers hadn't taken up too much of her time, and Nate was still in with the mark. She could hear his voice whispering in her ear, though not to her, but she was only conscious of it enough to know that things were going as planned and she was only needed insofar as keeping anyone out.

“Is there are problem here, Mrs...”

“Ms,” Sophie corrected, leaning forward. The blonde was much more interesting than her bowtied, professorial companion.

“Mm. Is there a problem with my colleague's identification?”

She was leaning against the desk now, settling her weight on one of her thighs. Sophie glanced but only for a moment, only enough to let the woman know she noticed and didn't care. It wasn't that she didn't care, actually, but she was on a job. Still, she was willing to entertain this for a while longer.

“Your colleague's identification is...nonexistent. Have you got some sort of credentials, Ms...?”

The woman was chuckling. “Doctor, actually, Doctor River Song and darling, haven't I.” She leaned forward in an exaggerated manner. “Why don't you and I take a walk.”

“Oh, there's nowhere you could take me that I'd want to go,” Sophia said with practiced nonchalance. Nate was closing in. Their job was almost done. And she was lying—outright lying and not just pretending. Dr. River Song was as much of a con artist as herself, but she was absolutely intrigued.

Dr. Song straightened, almost affronted, but there was something in her eyes, something that brightened, that found a challenge where Sophie had almost not meant to issue one. Her colleague must have seen it too because he broke in.

“Ah, River, there really isn't time...”

“The keys...” Dr. Song held out her slender hand without taking her eyes off of Sophie, but Sophie saw the man bite his lip, considering.

Nate was done. She could hear the inside door opening, Nate babbling good natured goodbyes as he probably pushed the mark out with pats on the back. Her part was virtually over, and the rest was up to Eliot.

Sophia straightened in her chair as the inner door opened, and she put on a fake receptionist smile.

“Bye, then,” she drawled in her Southern accent. “You just give us a call if you need anything.”

The mark was in a hurry, and the moment the bowtied doctor saw him, he tossed a set of keys to Dr. Song and hurried away as he pulled something cylindrical out of his pocket. Sophia just caught Nate hurrying out after them, and she decided that if Dr. Song and her colleague were going to pose a problem, it really was up to her to handle the Dr. Song end of it.

“You were saying something about a walk,” she said, turning her eyes up to Dr. Song.

“Oh, I've got something much better than that. You look like a woman who is...well traveled.”

“That's not a very convincing come on,” Sophie said, words flat. Still, she was standing, letting Dr. Song twine their arms together. Dr. Song's skin was warm, distracting. Sophia was vaguely aware of the sound of Eliot's voice in her ear, but the conversation didn't pertain to her part in it. She let Dr. Song take her out a side exit, which explained why she hadn't seen the pair enter through the front. She was thinking that over when she realized they'd stopped.

Sophie balked, pulling back. “What's a police box doing in the middle of Boston?”

“What's a girl like you doing in the middle of...” Dr. Song looked around, as if reassuring herself, and once Satisfied, she pulled Sophie into an embrace, “yes, Boston?”

“I could ask the same of you.” Sophie put her hands on Dr. Song's shoulders, but she didn't push her away. Chance embraces were sometimes the most interesting, and this woman was definitely interesting.

“You know, if you think I've never been pulled into a police box for this sort of thing before,” Sophie murmured, slowly moving closer until her lips brushed against Dr. Song's, “you've another thing coming.”

Dr. Song smirked before kissing Sophie fully, letting it linger for a moment before she pulled away. “Trust me...you've never been where we're going.”


End file.
